


Without the Sun and the Moon

by Taylor_exists_here



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lgbtq+, literally just Relationships in gerenal 😂😂, may or may not have taken ten minutes to write these.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_exists_here/pseuds/Taylor_exists_here
Summary: Shout out and credit to soph_a_roo, she helped edit. Check out her story "Times are Hard for Dreamers."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Three Days~ Will

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out and credit to soph_a_roo, she helped edit. Check out her story "Times are Hard for Dreamers."

The infirmary was bursting with patients. There were people that had been bitten by dog-men, people who’d been shot with arrows, people with broken bones. Will rushed back and forth between the hospital beds tending to the injured campers.  
“Will, we need more bandages!” someone-it doesn’t matter who-called. Will wanted to yell that they didn’t have many more bandages, but that wasn’t the right thing to say around a bunch of injured people seeking treatment.  
There weren’t many answers about what had happened the day before. Octavian had killed himself and it seemed Leo had too, though with much more courage The Romans were packing to leave camp again, and they’d probably leave later the very same day.  
Will hadn’t seen Nico since the battle. He wasn’t in the infirmary, though there was no way he came from the battle unscathed. Will sometimes saw the son of Hades with his sister or Jason but he’d never had the time to leave the infirmary to talk.  
Until he did.  
He was just taking a quick break, in desperate need of a moment away from the crowded room. He’d looked and seen Nico talking to Jason Grace. Not really knowing what he was doing, Will started waving his hands around, trying to get Nico’s attention. Nico glanced over with an odd look on his face. He said something to Jason and started towards Will.  
Be nice, Will told himself. “Where were you?” he snapped. Oops.  
“What do you mean?” Nico squinted at him, tilting his head.  
“I’ve been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don’t come by. You don’t offer to help.”  
Nico stared at him, seeming completely befuddled. “I..what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you’re trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?”  
“You can’t help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple ‘How’s it going, Will’? You don’t think I could stand to see a friendly face?” Will was ranting a bit now but he couldn’t seem to stop.  
“What...my face?” Nico asked. Will wanted to laugh  
“You’re so dense.” Will hadn’t exactly meant to say that out loud. “I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood.”  
“I..yeah? I did-I mean, I’m staying.”  
“Good so you may be dense, but you’re not an idiot.”  
Nico’s slightly confused look was immediately replaced with an aggravated one. “How can you even talk to me like that? Don’t you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and-”  
Will interrupted. “Right now, you couldn’t summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness. I told you no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor’s orders” Was Underworld-y a word? “You owe me at least three days in the infirmary. Starting now.” Nice going Will. Woo him with your medical advice.  
A bunch of weird expressions passed Nico’s face and he said, “Three days? I-I suppose that would be okay.”  
Will smiled. “Good. Now-” He stopped as he heard a loud yell from near the hearth. Nico looked over at Percy and Annabeth and squinted. “I’ll be right back. Promise on the Styx and everything.” he added as Will opened his mouth to protest.  
Will watched Nico converse with Percy, Percy’s expression looking similar to a fish out of water. Fish out of water. Will groaned at the unintentional pun.  
Nico high fived Annabeth and turned and jogged back over to Will.  
“What was that?” Will asked as soon as Nico was close enough.  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing?” Will pressed.  
“Yes, nothing.” Nico started off towards the infirmary, ignoring Will completely.  
Will sighed. Three days. Fun.


	2. Problem 1~Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short. (sorry!)  
> Still in Will's perceptive

The first problem was food. Apparently Nico didn’t know you were supposed to eat three times a day-or at all, really. Meals didn’t seem to be a thing for him.  
“You have to eat,” Will insisted.  
“I’m not hungry,” Nico repeated, for the twelfth time. Not that anyone was keeping track.  
Will was, of course, keeping track.   
“Nico, humans eat food.” Will said slowly. Damn it, I sound condescending.   
Nico gasped. “Really??? They do?? Wow!”  
“Stop it.”  
Nico rolled his eyes, slumping down in the infirmary bed. Will had already found several werewolf scratches on his arm that he’d conveniently “forgotten to mention.”  
Very convenient.   
Will sighed. “Nico, if you don’t eat, you'll literally die.”  
“Gasp. Big deal. My dad literally runs the underworld.”  
“I swear, I could chop your head off,” Will muttered. Nico smirked, a stupid half smile that only made Will want to chop his head off more. “Very easily, in fact-”  
“Will!” Kayla called. “Come here!!”  
Giving Nico a sideways glare, Will slipped off to help his sister.


	3. Kayla~Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's perspective!!  
> Also very short.  
> Maybe short chapters are just my thing....

By all the gods, Nico thought the second Will stepped away. Stalker much?   
Sure enough, five minutes later, Will had gravitated back towards him and shoved a spoon in his face, practically begging him to eat something.   
“Will! Leave the poor boy alone!” a girl with boxer braids scolded. Nico was pretty sure she was Will's sister.  
“But he’s-”  
“Leave.”  
“Go away, Will.” the girl ordered. She turned to Nico and smiled. “Sorry he’s like a gnat. I’m Kayla.”  
“Nico,” he replied. Kayla shook his hand and he resisted the urge to yank it away.  
“I’d say ‘I know’ but that sounds creepy.” Kayla laughed a bit self-consciously. “You’re a bit famous. Maybe not Percy-Jackson-and-the-Seven famous but you’re up there”  
“Great.” Nico didn’t mean to sound bitter, but it came out that way anyways  
“Not a big publicity fan. I get that. Uh, anyway, I have to go take care of the fifty dying campers all around us. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Sure.” Apparently, not all Apollo’s kids were aggravating, irritating... blond... tall-idiots!  
Ugh. Three days.


	4. Sisters. Why, sisters?~ Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kayla. I kinda have to create her character because we don't get much about her.

Kayla kept him busy. Knowing her, she’d probably made some kind of secret deal with Nico. He got to starve, and no one bothered him. What Kayla got from it, Will didn’t know. Every five minutes, he glanced over, half expecting to see a starved corpse, half knowing he’d only see an annoyed teenager glaring back.  
By the end of the day, Will hadn’t seen Nico touch a crumb of food. And by then, he was completely over it. “Do you want to starve yourself?” Will asked, not meaning to be sarcastic and actually wanting an answer.  
“I ate.”  
“When?”  
“The one second you weren’t staring at me like you were a vulture and I was roadkill.” Nico rolled his eyes.  
“I-I wasn’t- Where did you even get it from?” Will was going to strangle the son of Hades.   
“Kayla.” Nico looked dreadfully smug  
“OH so you’ll listen to her but not me. Great. Amazing. Thanks.”   
“You’re welcome.” Nico blew a kiss sarcastically. Will tried not to blush  
“Hey, Nico!” someone called. It was Jason. He frowned seeing Nico in the bed. “What are you doing?”  
“Getting a much needed break,” Will said as Nico replied, “Suffering through forced bed rest.”  
Jason grinned. “Well Frank, Hazel and Reyna are about to leave. I figured you’d want to say bye.”  
Nico was out of the bed not even a split second later. Will suspected he’d just wanted an excuse to leave.  
“You have to come back.” Will informed him solemnly. “Three days, remember? Doctor’s orders.”  
“Let’s go, Jason,” Nico said, making no promises.  
Will watched through the window as Nico ran towards his sister and her boyfriend. They hugged. They talked.  
“He’s right, you are a stalker.” Will jumped, seeing his sister standing behind him. Kayla laughed.   
“I’m not a stalker. I’m trying to make sure he doesn’t run into the woods.”  
“What-to become a unicorn? Will, he’s literally your age. Do you need a baby-sitter?” Will couldn’t come up with an answer and Kayla's face lit up with understanding. “Hold on, I see what this is.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Will said, truthfully.  
Kayla smirked. “You like him.”  
Will laughed, incredulously. “Wha-you’re serious? No! I’m trying to make sure the kid doesn’t kill himself!”  
Kayla nodded. “Of course. And you definitely need to stare at him all day and think about him twenty four seven even though there are over forty people here in worse shape. Absolutely.” Kayla wandered off, still laughing.  
Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.  
Will looked back at the window. Now Nico was hugging Reyna. Then Frank, though it was definitely the most awkward hug in the history of hugs. Nico whispered something in Frank's ear, and Frank blushed, nodding. It was so bad Jason, Hazel and Reyna all laughed outright. Will may or may not have snickered.  
“Stalker.” Kayla yelled from across the room in a singsong voice. Will glared at her and turned away, his face burning.  
“Shut up Kayla. May I remind you of The Incident?” Will threatened.  
Kayla flushed a shade of pink, hard to see against her dark skin. “Oh gods no! Okay, fine! I’m sorry!”  
Will smirked. “I thought so.” Having dirt on your sister was a vital thing to have in a demigod’s life. In any teenager’s life really. But gods, Kayla had just as much dirt on him.  
Ugh.


	5. (No name)~Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~If you have an ideas for names leave a comment~

After fifteen minutes, Will came out and literally dragged Nico back to the infirmary, throwing him onto the cot and strapping him down with handcuffs.   
Okay, so maybe that was a bit dramatic. But only a bit.  
But still, at the very least, Will shoved him. Which really wasn’t how a doctor treated a patient.   
“Am I allergic to the outside world now?” Nico asked.  
“Yes,” Will grumbled back. “You are.”  
“Great. Awesome.” Nico slumped in the infirmary bed, annoyed. It's not like he had plans for today, but anything was better than staring at the wall, with a fly following you around (the fly, in question being Will). “So basically, I’m on house arrest.”  
“No, you’re not,” Kayla said, walking by. “Ignore Will.”  
“No! Don’t ignore me. If you’re going to ignore anyone, ignore Kayla.”  
Nico rolled his eyes as the siblings bickered, a smile pulling at his lips. Why would he be smiling? Nico killed the grin instantly, returning to his usual scowl.  
“Will, go get more ambrosia,” Kayla ordered.  
“But-”  
“Get more nectar while you’re at it.”  
“But-”  
“And bandages.”  
Will sighed. “Fine. But this isn’t over.”  
Nico smirked as Will stormed off. “Thanks,” he told Kayla, who smiled brightly.   
“Anytime.... but, not to sound like Will, you do need to take care of yourself. Just because your dad owns the Underworld doesn’t mean you have to speed up your death.” the daughter of Apollo said.  
“You sounded exactly like Will.” Nico muttered.  
Kayla looked offended. “No I do not! That’s not the point. Sometimes, only sometimes, Will can be right. Rarely, though. Most of the time it’s better to assume he’s wrong.”   
Nico rolled his eyes and agreed, though, in all honesty, maybe he didn’t think it was completely true. “Your brother is...” He struggled to finish the thought  
Kayla smiled. “No words?”  
“No, he’s just that awful.”  
“Sure, that’s what it is.” Kayla gave Nico an odd look.  
“What?” he asked  
“Nothing.” Kayla winked and spun around with a grin and bounced away, leaving Nico, confused, and uncomfortable in his own skin.


	6. Solace~Nico

By the gods, Will Solace.


	7. Weird~Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I want to here you're opinions!!!!  
> ~Sorry it's short. Writer's block~

Everytime Will looked over, the son of Hades was staring at him. And everytime, Nico turned away quickly with a huff.  
Whatever, Will thought. If Nico wanted to act like a pouting third grader, why was it his business?  
“You guys are like second graders,” Kayla said, walking past.  
“I was thinking third,” Will muttered. “Definitely third grade  
“Agree to disagree dear brother of mine. You’re acting like a seven year old.” Kayla turned, carrying a pile of towels.  
“I hate you so much,” he said under his breath. Kayla turned back and grinned with a smile though Will had been sure -sure- that there was no way she could’ve heard him. Annoying sister powers, perhaps. Or maybe just annoying humans in general.  
Everything was just really, really weird.


	8. asdfghjkl~Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! I want to hear your opinions!!!  
> ~Minor cussing. Only once~  
> ALSO!! For Cassandra Clare fans, I posted a Malec one shot! ❤❤

Nico was allowed to sleep in his own cabin. Maybe the stalker that was Will didn’t want to watch him sleep. The thought made Nico feel incredibly uncomfortable. Stalker.  
If only the son of Apollo weren’t so weird and irritating and….  
Anyway.  
At any rate, the second Nico opened his cabin door, he found Will standing directly in front of him.  
“What the actual fuck, Will. What were you doing, sleeping outside my cabin?” Nico snapped.  
“No!” Will said though he looked guilty.  
“He wasn’t.” Kayla agreed, poking her head around the side of the cabin. “He’s just been standing there for twenty minutes.”  
“I have not!!”  
“Hmm, you’re right. Twenty-five minutes.”  
“KAYLA!! Go away!” Will cried, shoving his sister out of Nico’s view. Snickering, Kayla slipped off towards the Apollo cabin.  
“I was not,” Will repeated, the second Kayla was gone. “I was just about to knock. I’m not a stalker… Just to clarify.”  
Nico resisted the smirk that urged to reveal itself. “Sure, whatever,” he said, casually. “I assume you’re here to drag me back to forced bed rest?”  
“It's not forced bed rest! It’s called recovering from a traumatic experience.” Will insisted.  
“Oh, so you’re a therapist now.”  
“Hmm. Technically, no but I really could be.” He stared at nothing thoughtfully, then focused on Nico. “At any rate, I did say three days, did I not?”  
“Don’t remind me,” Nico grumbled. The conversation was practically power washed into his mind. He’d acted so dumb.  
“So back to the infirmary.”  
Nico followed Will -grudgingly- back to the infirmary, sitting on the same bed as before, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Stop pouting, you look like a child” Will badgered.  
“You look like a shadow, lurking and following me everywhere.”  
Will rolls his eyes and turns away. “Whatever Death Boy.”  
Nico made a few incredulous sputtering sounds. “Death Boy? You’re kidding. Don’t call me that. Ever.”  
Will grinned widely, “Of course not. Death Boy.”  
Nico gritted his teeth together, the urge to shadow-travel away overwhelming. It’d be so easy, and he wouldn’t have to deal with Solace.  
“Don’t even think about,” Will snapped, his easy smile vanishing into a stern look.  
“What are you talking about?  
“No shadow-traveling.”  
Nico raised an eyebrow, displaying his empty palms. “Am I shadow-traveling?”  
“You were about to.”  
“No, I wasn't.” Nico lied.  
“Good. Because you’re not ready.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I do know that,” Will insisted, leaning in closer, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“How?!” Nico challenged, his anger sparking.  
Will grabbed Nico’s hand, wrapping it in his own. Shocked and confused, Nico tried to yank his arm away, but Will’s grip tightened. “I know,” he said quietly, “because I feel it. If you shadow-traveled again, you’d die. I don’t want you to die, Nico.”  
Nico stared at him silently. Abruptly, the son of Apollo pulled his arm away and vanished as if he’d taken Nico’s shadow-traveling ability with him.  
Nico stared at his arm, at the warm spot where Will had touched it.  
What the actual fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl I'm bad at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Comments and Kudos!! ❤❤❤❤❤  
> Also, I think I did a different format this time. Just seeing how it looks.  
> (Or maybe I didn't and just have no idea what I'm doing)

_ Chapter 9: Will _

_ I don’t want you to die, Nico. _

As if the kid were going to spontaneously combust. Oh by all the gods, Will was a complete and utter idiot. And Kayla wasn’t helping matters.

“What was all that about?” she pestered for the sixth time within the hour. “You were all serious and he was made then confused, then you just, like, ran. You didn’t, you know, tell him you like him, did you?”

“I do not!!”

“Will likes who?!?!”

Will squeezed his eyes shut, silently asking the universe what he could’ve possibly done to deserve this. “ _ No one _ , Austin. Kayla made it up.”

“No, I didn’t. He just refuses to admit that he has a crush on-”

“KAYLA!!!!”

A smile curled her lips. “Fine, fine.”

“What? You can’t just  _ not _ tell me!!” Austin complained.

“It’s not true, I swear,“ Will said, practically begging his brother to believe it.

“Then it wouldn’t hurt to tell me, would it??” Austin grinned. 

Will muttered bitterly. “You’re going to believe it’s true.”

“I swear I won’t believe whatever nonsense Kayla tells me,” Austin said solemnly. Will just sighed and waved his hand, noncommittally. Kayla grinned and whispered a word to her brother. Austin’s smile widened. 

“I’m glad I didn’t swear on the Styx, I totally believe that.”

“Of course you do,” Will said under his breath. He collapsed into a nearby rolling chair, ignoring his snickering siblings

“Come on Austin. We have plotting to do.“ 

“No, you don’t!” Will hissed. Kayla just kicked at the wheels of Will’s chair sending him spinning across the room. He sighed and put his face in his hands.

_ I don’t want you to die, Nico. _

Oh, gods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂😂😂 This one's short I know. I'm sorry.  
> Not sorry for the cliff hangers though.  
> 😁😁

_ I don’t want you to die, Nico. _

As if he were just going to stop breathing. What. An. Idiot. 

“Nico.” Kayla materialized next to him.

“Hey, Kayla.”

“Whatcha doin???” 

“Suffering through forced bed rest.“

“Yeah, Will a butt.”

Nico snickered, somewhat immaturely. “Whatever.”

“What you don’t agree?” Kayla nudged him. “You  _ don’t  _ think he’s a butt?”

“I’m not going to answer your childish questions, Kayla.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, How about non-childish questions?” she tried. Nico could see a sort of sneaky glee in her eyes and said warily.

“Depends, what kind of questions?” 

“Like... do you like Will?”

Nico froze then, after a short pause, shook his head with a snort. “Are you kidding me, Kayla?”

“Dead serious. Do you?”

“No! No, of course I don’t. He’s awful and irritating and-just-completely-” Nico broke off unable to come up with a word. 

Kayla smirked. “And hot?”

“You have no shame.”

She blinked innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You just called your brother hot.”

“Nooo. I implied that  _ you _ thought he was hot.”

“I don’t.”

“Mhmm...“ Squinting at him, Kayla turned and dashed off towards Austin. Nico looked after her in confusion.

~~~

“Hey, Nico.” 

“No.”

“But I just-”

‘No.”

“I have a question.”

“I’m sorry, the number you are trying to call doesn’t give a fuck. Leave a message after the beep.”

“That isn’t funny. I just want to talk.”

Nico sighed. “What, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know who to give the shout out to... So  
> Alltheblackcatsarecool  
> I like your name...  
> 😂


	11. News.

Hi, it's been a while.

I'll admit, I started this story with absolutely no idea where I was going with it. No story ark no conflict, no resolution. Really it was just something I did in my spare time. But recently my classes have picked up and I haven't had much time to develop this story. I didn't have a plan and I didn't have time to make one. So, I'm sorry to say I will not be continuing _Without the Sun and the Moon_. (This makes me sad. 😅) BUT there is good news. Two things. One, I will be continuing all my one-shot stories since those have no real storyline. Two, (this is going to make you guys happy) I'm giving this story up for adoption. My rules for this are simple: The first person to comment gets it. I would prefer that you keep the name but you can change it if you really want to. As soon as someone claims it, I will make you a co-author and let you finish the story. That's it! I'm sorry I can't finish the story but I hope whoever comes next is just as good, if not better.

I'm gonna miss this story 😥😅

That's all for now I guess.

~Taylor


End file.
